Friendship Betrayed?
by AuntJackie
Summary: Was it a betrayal of a friendship he held dear or was it just his boyfriend overreacting to something? Will John Cena make the right call or will he lose it all? CENTON Slash & Zack Ryder appearance...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy President's Day everyone! I'm posting a quick two-shot here for** **HardyBoyz4Eva because it was requested to me in a very sweet and polite manner. Ask and you shall receive but always remember your manners, people! Hope everyone loves...**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character and storyline from WWE!**

Randy stood in the kitchen, checking the number of pots and pans he had on the stove. He leaned on the counter and inhaled the aroma coming from his almost cooked meal, a smug smile on his face. As he contemplated how great of a cook he was, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks for doing this for me, love," John's voice murmured in his ear.

"No need for thanks, Johnny," Randy assured leaning into the warm body. He tilted his neck, silently inviting a kiss and was rewarded by John's lips on his skin. The older man moved his lips down the skin in a soft caress before groaning loudly.

"I'm so pissed at Vince. I can't ever just have a full 3 or 4 days off like everyone else. He always has to give me something to do and this time I had to ruin your days off, too," John groaned as he moved to sit on a chair around the kitchen island.

"You're not ruining anything, John. I've got it covered, baby," Randy smiled. "I don't mind doing this for you. I actually prefer doing it alone than having you stand around and try to help me. You're amazing at many things, John but kitchen stuff…not really."

John laughed and nodded. "I know. I wish I could still help in some way, though. I feel like a worthless boyfriend that just sits on my ass. I don't know what I'd do without you, baby. You take such good care of me and deal with me doing things like this. I gotta learn to say no to Vince." He sighed and shook his head. "I just feel bad for this kid. I want him to know that I'm there for him like a surrogate big brother, you know. I don't want him to think this is just for the camera or the fans,"

"Baby, he knows how good of a friend he has in you. If he doesn't then he's a moron." Randy said. "You have such an amazing heart, Johnny and I love you for it."

"You have a pretty amazing heart there, too, Viper." John said, standing up and walking back towards where Randy stood. Randy wrapped his hands around John's waist and smiled. "Just for you and our little girl,"

John pressed a soft kiss to the base of Randy's neck, moving up to gently bite his earlobe. He relished the shiver that passed through his longtime boyfriend's body. His tongue slid effortlessly into Randy's mouth to taste but the kiss was quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. The men reluctantly parted and Randy swatted at John's rear and pushed him away. "Go answer," he said with a smile as John groaned and lowered his head to Randy's shoulder. "Kid has the worst timing,"

After planting a final kiss to his lips, John moved away from Randy and strode to the door. He was annoyed his moment with Randy had been interrupted but pushed it aside as he approached the door to his and Randy's home in Tampa. He smiled as he pulled the door open and let his young friend walk inside. "Hey, Matt, come in,"

Matt Cardona entered the house and stopped in the foyer, smiling over at John. "Thanks for inviting me over for the days off, John. You have no idea how much I appreciate you spending time with me and giving me advice. You're like one of the only guys that takes me seriously as Matt and not Zack Ryder."

John nodded and patted Matt's back. "Well, when off screen, you're just Matt to me." He motioned towards the living room. "Let's go grab some food and a beer,"

Randy exited the kitchen as the two men entered the large living room. He looked over at Matt, a small, forced smile on his face. "Hey, what's up, Matt?"

"Oh, hey Randy." Matt smiled slowly. "I was just telling John how thankful I am to have him as a friend and for welcoming me into his house."

"**Our** house," pointed out Randy, a small smirk on his face. "You should be thankful that you're being welcomed into John's and my house."

Matt laughed and nodded. "Right, I completely forgot you and John live together now."

Randy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "More like for over 3 years now,"

John walked over to Randy and wrapped an arm around his waist in an effort to soothe the glare that shot from his eyes. "Babe, I'm starving. What's the timing on the food?"

Randy moved his gaze over to him and nodded. "Like 10 more minutes, John." He moved his gaze back towards Matt and it hardened instantly. There was something about John's young protégé that had always rubbed him the wrong way. John seemed to be blinded to anything negative about Matt and was always quick to defend him, though.

"I'm gonna get a beer, then. Want one, Matt?"

Matt smiled and nodded towards John. The older man walked into the kitchen, leaving Randy and Matt alone. The younger man wasted no time and turned his attention towards Randy.

"So, John really is a lucky man. He truly is the man who has it all; an amazing career, legions of fans and a perfect life at home. Not only does his guy look damn good but he can cook," Matt smirked, his eyes darkening with something Randy could only liken to lust as they traveled over his form, hovering over his groin.

Randy narrowed his eyes dangerously and took a step forward. John's footsteps behind him caused him to stop and he turned towards his boyfriend.

John smiled over at him. "It smells amazing in there, baby. Can't wait to taste it all," He turned his attention to Matt and motioned him towards the sofa as he handed him a beer. "You're gonna love Randy's cooking, bro. He's amazing,"

"I'm sure he is," replied Matt, lifting the beer to his lips as his eyes moved over Randy's form once more.

A frown marred John's brow when he saw the look emanating from Matt's eyes. He blinked rapidly and watched Matt carefully, this time seeing nothing in his eyes. Assuming he was just seeing things, John shook his head.

"I'm gonna check on the food," mumbled Randy before leaving the room. He sighed deeply as he walked away, already dreading the next couple of days Matt would be visiting.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went smoothly enough. Matt and John spent hours talking about their business, the younger man looking at John adoringly as he listened to the advice he gave him. Randy stayed out of the conversation for the most part but felt a sense of comfort by the way John sat next to him, demonstrating their closeness. Randy periodically went to refill the coffee pot or grab more beers, mostly to escape yet another stare from Matt. He was relieved that an early night was proposed by John so they could be ready for an early morning workout the next day.<p>

Once in their bed, John tenderly stroked Randy's skin, kissing gently as they caressed lovingly. "So, it's obvious you don't like Matt," he voiced. The tone was that of a statement not a question.

"It's not that I don't like him, John. He's just…not someone I would ever be friends with, as horrible as that may sound." Randy sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter. He's your friend, not mine. I don't have to like him and he damn sure doesn't have to like me."

"Matt does like you, though." John said sincerely. "He admires you and would love for you to help him and give him advice like you did with Cody and Ted. He's scared to ask you, though because of how you act around him and the Viper looks you give him, baby…"

Randy's lips stopped John from saying anything further. He knew he couldn't tell John why he really disliked his young friend. He would tolerate the stares from Matt for the sake of the man he loved, though because as he gazed into John's bright blue eyes, Randy just couldn't tell his lover the truth; that he thought his friend a piece of shit.

"If I promise you that I will try and at least talk to him tomorrow, can we stop talking about him now?" Randy smiled. "I kinda don't wanna talk about Matt in our bed. I'm naked. You're naked. I want to have some fun with my gorgeous guy."

John laughed and took Randy in his arms, pulling their chests tight against each other. Randy let his hand trace over John's face, loving the smooth texture. He leaned in for another kiss as his fingers slid down John's chest, teasing the erect nipples. John sighed and let his head roll to the side. "That feels so good, babe."

Randy smiled to himself as he lowered his head to John's chest and started sucking on the buds. His tongue danced around the rigid flesh, with an occasional nip from his teeth. John moaned and arched his body up to feel more of Randy on him.

Randy watched his lover's fluttering eyelids and heard his quiet panting. Moving his hand down John's chest, he swept his fingers over the older man's tight abs, causing a brief smile to come onto his face. The small laugh that escaped John's lips as Randy tickled his skin soon turned back into a moan as his lover gripped his crotch and began stroking it gently.

John started bucking up into Randy's hand and moaning louder. Randy laughed softly and leaned down, whispering into John's ear. "Quiet, gorgeous. Remember your little buddy is next door. Wouldn't want to give him a show…"

John nodded and bit his lip to keep from screaming. Randy flashed him a devious smile and moved back to his crotch. Wrapping his hand around its base, he squeezed and slid his hand up John's length, bringing up a nice leak of pre-cum. Randy quickly bent to lick it and then lowered his lips to cover the head, his tongue dancing over the surface as he cleaned it.

That was the end of John's tolerance and he groaned loudly as he moved up off the bed. Grabbing his lover, he flipped him over and threw him on the bed before Randy could blink. John wrapped his fist around Randy's cock and stroked it a few times and then slid his hand to Randy's balls. He felt John's other hand slide behind his head and pull him in for an urgent kiss. As John's tongue dove into Randy's mouth, he felt John's hand caressing him before moving lower to his tight entrance. As John's finger rubbed against his entrance, Randy moaned into the fierce kiss. When John finally released him, Randy groaned loudly, "Enough, Johnny! Just fuck me already, baby,"

John smiled and slid down his body as Randy's eyes fluttered closed. He felt the older man's hands on his backside and then gasped loudly as John's tongue moved around his entrance. He felt John shift his grip and then open him wider, his hot tongue moving deep inside him.

"Oh my God, Johnny! Feels so fucking good," groaned Randy loudly.

John moved back slightly with a soft chuckle, "I thought we needed to be quiet, handsome."

"I don't care anymore. Just fuck already," said Randy as he panted with desire.

John lifted up momentarily, quickly grabbing the lube from their nightstand and spreading some on his fingers. He tasted the beads of pre-cum adorning Randy's toned abdomen as he slid his first finger inside him. He took the leaking tip of Randy's cock into his mouth as his second finger began to scissor and twist to stretch the tight channel. John engulfed Randy's cock, swallowing him as three fingers pumped in and out of Randy's heaving body.

"Come on babe, enough. Want you, Johnny. Need you in me!" said Randy through his panting.

"Want to be in you, too, baby," John murmured huskily. He pressed one of Randy's thighs to the bed, while pulling the other around his waist. He pressed forward, sliding slowly into slick, tight heat. A moan escaped his lips as Randy gripped him tightly from inside. "God, Ran, you feel amazing,"

John began to thrust inside, almost pulling completely out before plunging back inside. He watched as Randy lifted his hips to match John's rhythm and then could no longer resist kissing his lover. John lowered his body down, his lips covering Randy's. He swallowed his boyfriend's soft moan of pleasure. John's tongue thrust inside Randy's mouth just as his length possessed his body. He moved a hand to begin to pump Randy slowly, trying to prolong their mutual pleasure. John pumped in and out with agonizingly slow movements. Randy moaned loudly, the sound echoing through their room.

"Quiet, baby!" said John with a chuckle.

The pressure and texture of John's rock hard cock against Randy's prostate sent erotic pulses through his body. He rolled his hips, allowing the older man to thrust more deeply whilst pushing his own need into John's strong grip. With a groan, John's movements began to increase in speed. John's thrusts became insistent, demanding and Randy was unable to hold back any longer.

"Johnny!" screamed out Randy as he came over his hand.

As Randy came, John increased his speed, forcing his way through the tightness surrounding his cock. With Randy's last loud moan, his body sagged against the ground, quiet gasps coming from his lips with each thrust of John's hips. Soon after Randy felt a tightening of the grip on his hips as John thrust faster inside him. Suddenly John tensed, shoving his cock as deep as possible into Randy. His body trembled as Randy felt John's hot seed filling him, his loud cry of Randy's name bouncing off the walls.

Randy relaxed and enjoyed the sensations as John slowly pushed through the slick, hot liquid in a few last leisurely strokes. Eventually his soft cock slipped out of Randy, causing a small laugh to emerge from the younger man.

Finally spent, John collapsed onto his lover. He kissed Randy's neck before sucking a small mark of possession. "Did you just laugh after sex?" he asked in amazement.

A more familiar chuckle came from below him. Randy lay sated and looked at him lovingly. It thrilled John to know he was the only one to ever see Randy naked and satisfied after lovemaking. "We were so loud. I don't think your little buddy is gonna wanna visit anymore,"

John smiled and moved off Randy's body, lying on his side. "We're just that damn good, gorgeous. Neither one of us can ever be quiet with the other,"

Randy turned over and pulled John to him. "I love you, Johnny,"

"Love you, too, baby," John replied. They gently caressed and kissed each other in their post-orgasmic euphoria. They spent several long minutes touching and whispering endearments, enjoying their time together before John reached down to the ground and picked up a discarded piece of clothing. He cleaned his and Randy's body up as best he could and pulled the younger man close to his body, keeping him locked in an embrace.

"Good night, handsome," John whispered in Randy's ear.

"Goodnight, baby," came Randy's whisper as he eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Matt's behavior didn't improve the next morning. It became apparent to Randy that in John's presence, hearing or sight, Matt would be a model of decorum. But when certain John could not see him, Randy would continue to be subjected to Matt's leering looks. It was growing harder for him to ignore but he tried his best for John's sake. He loved John and would do anything for the older man. It was a relief when he had to leave for a work event Vince McMahon had scheduled him for months earlier.<p>

Returning home later that night, Randy was surprised to find the house empty. John had promised to be home so they could eat a late dinner together. Randy walked around the house, a frown on his face until he finally spotted the note in the kitchen.

"_Randy,_

_Went out for a couple of drinks with Matt. Won't be late. Love you._

_John"_

Randy sighed before going upstairs to shower and change into some comfortable clothes. Once done, he made himself a quick dinner and ate in front of the television, his eyes darting to the clock every couple of seconds. With each passing minute, Randy grew more irritated. It was now close to midnight and John hadn't even called and was even ignoring his calls. Just when he thought he would go insane, a noise at the door had him jumping up and running towards it.

Randy froze in disbelief as John, a drunken John, stumbled towards him.

"Hey, baby," John slurred.

Randy raised an eyebrow in shock. John never got drunk. In all the time Randy had known his lover he could count the number of times John drank so much he lost control. He spared a glance at Matt who seemed oddly quiet behind John.

"John," Randy gasped as the big man all but fell into his arms.

"Sorry, baby, stayed a bit longer...so sleepy now…" John frowned at his disjointed words.

"It's OK, don't worry," Randy assured, holding John up by the waist securely. "Let's just get you upstairs and into bed."

"Need a hand...baby?" a voice said behind him.

Glancing back in surprise, Randy met Matt's smirking face. He could clearly see Matt was nowhere near as drunk as John. In fact, he wondered if Matt was drunk at all. His gaze hardened and he shot a venomous glare at the younger man.

"I know what your game is, Matt," Randy growled back angrily. "But it's not gonna work with me. Stay the fuck away from me and John or you will be sorry."

As Randy turned to lead John upstairs, he suddenly jumped when a hand grabbed his ass through the soft sweat pants he wore. He spun around, almost losing his grasp on John's stumbling body.

Matt laughed softly. "Seriously, I could give you a real good hand, Randy…"

"Are you out of your fucking mind, kid? I am not John. I have no problem with not only kicking your ass but destroying your career." Randy glared down at him from the stairs and motioned towards the door. "I suggest you get your shit out of my house before I come back down here or you'll be leaving in an ambulance,"

Randy turned and continued up the stairs, maneuvering John into their bedroom and onto the bed. He pulled off John's clothes and shoes and ensured he was propped on his side with supporting pillows. The older man was already asleep by the time Randy walked out of the room to get some water and Tylenol for when he awoke.

Matt rounded the landing, coming up the stairs as Randy approached them. He held a glass and a bottle of pills in his hands. Randy clenched his jaw and shook his head. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Matt rolled his eyes and set the items on the hall table. "Look, John's asleep after all the booze I poured down his throat and I know how to keep my mouth shut so we could do this and he would never know."

"Are you fucking serious?" Randy's eyes were wide in his face, his voice a mixture of shock and awe.

Matt grinned at him and slowly moved towards him. "Like a heart attack. Come on, Orton, let's just do this! You know you want to and God knows I want to!"

"Is that so?" Randy slowly approached the younger man. "You wanna do this? Why?"

Matt shrugged, a smile on his face. "Why? You're fucking hot," He laughed and took a step closer to Randy. "Besides, you get even hotter in the bedroom. I heard you and John last night and all I heard tonight was him going on and on about how he wanted to get home to you. I'm pretty sure of the reason and I wouldn't mind having some of the same kind of fun with you. Like I said, it would just be between me and you."

He took a step closer to Randy and boldly wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their groins together. "Come on, baby. John won't ever have to know a thing…"

With a growl of disgust, Randy moved back away from Matt and his hand closed into a fist. It connected with Matt's jaw before the younger man had a chance to move away and he fell to the floor, startled, as he clutched his face.

Randy glared down at him and planted a foot on his chest, holding him down. "Listen to me you little shit," he said angrily. "Even if I wasn't with John, I wouldn't touch your disgusting ass with a ten foot pole. Now I'm not gonna tell you again; pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house."

Randy bent to retrieve the water and pills and stalked back to his and John's bedroom, letting the door slam behind him. He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head, using every anger management technique he had learned over the years to calm his temper and stop him from going outside and killing Matt. Movements from outside the bedroom let him know Matt was following his command and leaving the home but it was only when he heard the front door shut that Randy was able to fully relax. He moved from the door to the large armchair near his and John's bed and sank into it. For hours he watched John sleep, dreading the morning when he would awaken and he would have to explain what happened.

* * *

><p>John awoke slowly. He felt worse than he had for many years. He looked over to his side and saw a glass of water and bottle of pills and sat up from the pillows that had kept him supported. A quick glance to his right told him Randy was not in bed with him and that it had not been touched all night. His heart sank to think his lover hadn't slept with him. Since becoming a couple, they had slept entwined at every opportunity.<p>

John reached for the pill bottle and quickly swallowed down two tablets. He frowned as he tried to fight through the fogginess in his mind and remember the night before. Matt's voice echoed in his mind, the words he'd used to convince him to go out the night before.

"_Just a couple of drinks, John. I just feel like such a joke,"_

_"Randy doesn't like me and I don't know why. I've never done anything to him and I admire him so much,"_

"_We'll be back before he gets home, don't worry,"_

Guilt flooded John as the nights events came slowly back to him. It had seemed like a good idea and a way to take Matt's mind off the notion that Randy disliked him. He swore they would make it home before Randy but that hadn't happened obviously.

John groaned as he eased himself to stand. It certainly didn't feel like he'd only had a couple of drinks. He slowly rounded the bed, coming to a halt when he saw the armchair besides the bed. Another groan escaped his lips, this time though, it was from sadness. A rumpled blanket lay on the chair along with Randy's sweats and t-shirt. John realized that his lover must have spent the night in the chair, no doubt keeping an eye on him. The guilt he felt doubled and John hurried out of the room and down the stairs on his unstable legs. He moved as quickly as his body would let him through the quiet house, thinking Randy may be in the kitchen. Not finding him there, he moved to their den. John quietly opened the door and looked inside. Thankfully, Randy was there, sitting in one of the armchairs, staring out of the large window towards their yard.

"Randy,"

Randy ignored his call and continued to look outside. In a couple of strides, John was at his lover's side enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"Please, baby. I'm sorry I blew off our plans last night. I didn't mean to…I don't even know how I drank so much…don't be mad at me, please,"

Randy sighed in his ear and seconds later John felt his arms wrap around him. "Just forget it,"

John pulled back to gaze into Randy's face as he knelt on the floor in front of the chair. "I am sorry, baby."

Randy shook his head dismissively and sighed once more. He let his hands drop from John's body and lowered his head.

"Look, John, about last night…I would give anything to not have to tell you this. I actually spent all night thinking of a way not to tell you this and for awhile there I thought maybe I could just pretend it never happened but," he began, his voice hoarse. "I can't lie to you, Johnny and you don't deserve someone who would lie to you in your life anyway."

"Ran, what are you talking about, baby?" John frowned and reached up to cup Randy's face, worried by the look in his eyes.

Randy reached up to pull his hands away and held them tightly in his grip. "Johnny, I know Matt's your friend and you want to think he's this great kid and that its just me; that I don't like him but…but last night he made a pass at me."

John's eyes widened and he recoiled away from Randy, moving his hands away. "What? No! No way, Ran. That's impossible…he was probably drunk, too, Randy. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. How could I not be?" Randy said trying to keep his voice level as it began to rise in anger. "Matt wasn't drunk at all! He grabbed my ass and told me we could have some fun and you wouldn't have to know about it!"

"Where is he now?" John asked. Randy frowned and shook his head, shocked at John's reaction. He had expected anger and fury from the older man, not calm and disbelief in his words. "Where the hell do you think? I kicked his ass out last night! You think I would let him stay here after pulling that shit with me?"

"You kicked him out in the middle of the night, Randy? Why would you do that? Why didn't you give him a chance to explain?" John grabbed his head as it began to pound. "Look, baby, you don't like him so maybe it's just that you're a bit sensitive around him and you misread what he was saying…"

Randy's mouth dropped open. "How the hell could I misread the words 'I wouldn't mind having some fun with you' and 'It would just be between me and you', John? I can't believe you're defending him! How can you not believe me?"

John sighed and shook his head. "I just think we need to get his side of the story…"

"I am telling you the only side of the story you need to hear," Randy said, his voice cracking with emotion as he stood. "I wouldn't make this up! How could you doubt me? You're supposed to believe me and love me, John!"

"I do love you, baby," John assured, standing up in front of Randy and trying to wrap his arms around his waist. "I just don't understand how Matt could do this…"

Randy clenched his teeth, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he pushed John away. "You know what? Forget it and forget you; believe your beloved Matt and go be with him."

John stumbled from the force of Randy's shove and grabbed onto the back of the chair to steady himself. "Randy, no…baby, please don't go,"

Randy ignored his call and continued out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

**A/N: Part 2 will hopefully be up tomorrow or Wednesday, at the latest! Review and let me know what you all thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second part! Hope you all liked this two-shot!**

Hours later, John sat at the small café, warm cup between his hands and dark sunglasses covering half his face. He had taken the table farthest in the back in an effort to not draw any attention to himself both while alone and while with Matt.

It had been over 5 hours since his argument with Randy and with each passing minute he felt more and more like crap. The younger man had left their home and was ignoring all of John's calls, not that he blamed him. Having your partner accuse you of lying and making up a story while you defend someone you barely know doesn't tend to go over well with anyone. John knew he had messed things up with Randy and it would take a lot to fix it, if he even could but he knew he wouldn't stop until the younger man forgave him.

John sighed as he looked up at the door of the café once more. One thing still weighed heavily on him, though, and it was the one thing keeping him glued to that chair and not driving around the city looking for Randy. He had to know why Matt had done it because he had not doubt Randy had been telling him the truth. Through the fog of the alcohol and sleep he hadn't been able to fully comprehend his lover's words but now in the clear light of day and in a sober frame of mind, John knew he had been a moron to doubt Randy. He and Randy had never found reason to lie to each other in all the years of their friendship and they damn sure hadn't started in their romantic relationship.

The door to the café opened, the small bell announcing the new customer. John lifted his gaze from the coffee in his mug and took a deep breath when he saw Matt headed his way. The younger man walked towards him, a small smile on his face as he collapsed in the chair opposite John's.

"Hey, bro. Crazy night last night, right?"

John raised an eyebrow and set the mug on the table. "Seems that way. I was hoping you could shed some light on a few things for me,"

Matt shrugged and motioned the waitress over, pointing to John's cup of coffee. "Dude, we were so wasted. I have no clue what happened last night. All I remember is your boy punching me in the face, kicking me while I was down and then kicking me out of the house! I had to drive around for hours looking for a hotel that would take my ass so late."

John nodded, his eyes skimming the huge black and blue bruise on Matt's jaw. "Is that so? Randy wouldn't have done that unless he had a good reason, though. Care to share what that reason was?"

"Bro, I have no clue. You were wasted and I offered to help put you to bed," Matt shrugged once more, smiling his thanks at the waitress who placed a cup of coffee before him. He swallowed down a gulp before shaking his head and speaking once more. "I get some people are possessive of their partners but damn! Randy took it a bit too far. I just wanted to help him. Even you can't deny now that he does not like me; not after this incident."

John narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I think there's a bit more to this incident, as you call it and so does Randy. Why does he seem to think you made a pass at him?"

Matt's eyes widened and John actually had to stifle a laugh at how comical the act was. "He thinks I made a pass at him? Oh my God, John, I know he's your boy and all but he's insane! Why would I make a pass at him? He's been nothing but an asshole to me!"

John clenched the muscles in his jaw tightly, the tension making a muscle jump under his skin as a cold glare shot from his eyes. Matt quickly held up a hand. "I'm sorry, John! I know you must hate this; having someone talk about Randy like this must suck but I just have to be honest. He's been a jerk to me and now he's lying and saying I made a pass at him? My God, if I was gonna make a pass at anyone it wouldn't be him; it would most likely be you…"

John frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Matt slowly extended a hand across the smooth surface of the table towards where John rested his. His finger smoothed over the skin covering John's knuckles and he smiled. "I mean, you've been so great to me, Johnny. You've been such a good friend and I know it's because you have such a great heart. You deserve someone who's going to treat you amazing; someone who would make you feel so good. It doesn't seem like Randy is that guy, you know?"

John stared at Matt's hand, now fully covering his. The sensation of his fingers stroking him felt like it was burning him and he quickly pulled away. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just calling it like I see it, Johnny. Randy must know he's not good enough for you. That's why he's making up these stories. He's trying to hold onto you and it's getting desperate. Don't fall for it, John. There's nothing wrong with wanting to experience something and someone better that Randy," Matt leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. "I can be so much better for you, Johnny. Hell, if you wanna keep Randy, then by all means, keep him. You and me could have some fun. I know how to keep my mouth shut so we could do this and Randy would never have to know…"

John stared into Matt's eyes, disbelief filling him even more now. He shook his head and a short laugh escaped him. "My God, I can't believe this. I can't believe you're actually doing this. I can't believe I ever doubted Randy even for one minute. You tried this shit with him last night, failed and now you want to try it with me? Why the hell are you doing this, Matt?"

Matt shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I see something I want and I go after it. Whether they're taken or not doesn't matter because like I said, the other person doesn't need to know a thing. You're hot, I'm hot, so why not? It could be mutually beneficial,"

"Wow, just when I thought nothing could surprise me," John took a deep breath and tried to fight the disappointment he felt at his young friend's words. "You know you don't have to do this for you career, don't you, Matt?"

Matt nodded and waved dismissively. "Oh, God, stop with the saint act! I'm offering you some awesome sex and in return all you have to do is make sure my push continues." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jesus, this is why I tried with your dumbass boyfriend last night! Who knew he would turn out to be just as much a goody-two-shoes as you?"

The sadness and disappointment John felt suddenly vanished and was replaced by an intense anger. He glared at Matt and shoved the table back, causing both cups of coffee to tip over and spill over him. The younger man yelped in surprise and in pain as the hot liquid landed on his groin and he desperately tried to move away. John quickly stood from his seat and walked around the table, wrapping one hand around Matt's neck while keeping him seated with the other.

"Listen to me, you little piece of shit," he growled angrily. "There isn't anything you could say or do to get me to lay a finger on you. You disgust me with how pathetic you are. If you value your sad excuse of a career I suggest you stay away from me and Randy because despite how maniacal everyone thinks Randy is, he's nothing compared to me."

John shoved Matt backwards, watching as he slid from the slippery chair and crashed onto the floor. Quickly throwing a couple of bills on the table, he stepped over the fallen man and walked out of the café, ignoring the looks being thrown his way. None of them mattered. At that moment all that mattered was getting home and fixing what he hoped he hadn't destroyed with Randy.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time John pulled into his driveway but his heart gave a silent leap of joy when he saw Randy's car parked in the spot reserved for his beloved Bentley. The joy turned to fear, though, when he thought of having to go inside and actually face Randy. John was ready to beg, cry, plead or do anything to get the younger man to forgive him but he wasn't sure that would be enough. Randy didn't give his heart easily; not in friendships or in a romantic relationships but when he did, he gave it freely. He loved intensely and trusted the people he let in his life with his all. A betrayal of that trust was usually never forgiven. Randy wasn't a man known for giving second chances.<p>

John exited his car slowly, beginning the walk up the path to the front door, his heart thudding loudly. As he gripped the door and pushed it open, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for Randy's wrath. However, all he was met with was a silent home.

John frowned as he continued into the house, stopping in the middle of the large kitchen. The soft whirring of the washing machine coming from the laundry room finally drew his attention. He turned and headed for the small room, his palms beginning to sweat. Saying a silent prayer to God, John pushed the door open and quickly scanned the room, a frown forming on his face. Nothing; just an empty room. Both the washing machine and dryer spun, though, so he knew Randy must be there.

Letting the door close behind him, John hurried out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he hurried down the hall towards his and Randy's bedroom, almost crashing into the younger man as he came out of the room. John's eyes widened and he braced his hands on Randy's chest. "Hey, I was looking for you…"

Randy pulled away from John's touch, his eyes narrowing. "Well, you found me. Now, move out of my way."

"Where are you going?" John remained planted in the middle of the doorway, blocking Randy's exit from the room. He ignored the glare that shot from his eyes and refused to move. "We need to talk, Ran,"

"We talked enough this morning. Get out of my way. I need to get downstairs," Randy crossed his arms over his chest and lifted the bag in his hands. "I want to get these clothes in the wash, too."

John frowned and shook his head. "You're going to the laundry room?"

"Yeah. Where the hell did you think I was going?" Randy rolled his eyes and pushed John out of the way. He continued down the hall and John watched him go, confusion still clouding his features. It was only seconds before his feet were carrying him in the same direction as Randy and he entered the laundry room after him. Randy barely spared him a glance as he moved the clothes from one machine into the other. He loaded another bundle of clothes into the machine and let it begin before he began to fold the clean, dry clothes. John watched him silently, shocked Randy was merely ignoring him and not tearing into him like he thought he was going to do.

"I wasn't sure you were going to be here when I pulled up," John began quietly, unsure of what to say.

Randy looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes still cold. "This is my house, John. You thought your little bitch was gonna drive me out of it?"

"That's not what I mean, Ran. It's just…you left this morning and I was scared you were gonna stay away from me…" John stopped and shrugged.

"I went to Cody and Ted's house. Then I came home and started cleaning. I never planned on staying away. Like I said, this is my house," Randy turned back over to the machine and sighed. "You're the one that wasn't here when I got home,"

"I'm sorry. I had to go handle some things and some people." John hesitantly took a step closer to Randy. "Can you stop doing that for a bit and come talk to me? You're the only person I know that cleans at the weirdest moments,"

"I wanted to clean anything that asshole touched or even looked at while he was here." Randy turned over and met John's gaze, the older man immediately lowering his eyes. "Besides, you're gonna need clean sheets for the guest bedroom tonight."

John sighed and moved his head back up, nodding slightly. "Fine, I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that, Cena. I still can't believe you…" Randy stopped and shook his head, turning away once more. John quickly reached forward, grabbing his arm and turning him over. "Baby, I'm sorry! I went to see him. He confessed everything!"

Randy frowned and shrugged. "So what? I don't care if he confessed! It shouldn't take that asshole confessing for you to believe me. You're supposed to believe me no matter what, John!"

John nodded frantically, holding onto Randy's arm. "That's not what I meant, baby! I do believe you; I did believe you! It took me a minute but as soon as I woke up completely, I knew you weren't lying. I was just in shock or something. I mean, imagine if I came to you and told you Cody made a pass at me. You would've reacted the same way, Randy."

Randy lowered his eyes to John's hand on his arm. He pulled away and shook his head. "Don't compare my friendship with Cody to your friendship with Matt. I've known Cody most of my life. You've known Matt for like 10 minutes, John."

John sighed and leaned on the door. "Fine, that was a bad example but I'm treading on something real. I thought Matt was my friend, Randy. I've known him for like 10 minutes, yes, but in those 10 minutes I have trusted him with a lot; enough to consider him a really good friend. The main thing I trusted him with was everything I told him about you. I told him how we met, how we started dating, how I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ally…" He stopped and shrugged. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, Randy. At that moment, it was unimaginable for me to think I had been betrayed by a friend. I never wanted to hurt you, though."

"Well, was I supposed to feel something besides hurt at the fact the man I wanna spend the rest of my life with didn't trust me?" mumbled Randy, leaning on the washing machine, his gaze fixed on the floor. "I've never thought you didn't trust me, John. Everyone else still looks at me sometimes with that question mark in their eyes but you never have. You always believed me when I told you something, even during the times when things were really bad and I was lying to you. That blind trust you have in me is what made me better, John. No one has ever shown me that amount of love but this morning it all went out the window…"

"Don't say that!" John pushed his body off the wall and walked over to Randy, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist before he could move away. "Nothing went out the window, baby. I love you and trust you more than anyone, Randy. I have never nor will I ever lose faith in you."

"You did this morning," Randy stiffened in John's embrace and tried to pull away but the older man kept his arms locked around him.

John shook his head and pulled Randy in closer, his gaze intent on his boyfriend's cold glare. "No, I didn't. I told you, Ran; I was just taken aback. I knew you were telling me the truth but I didn't want to hear it. I saw how he looked at you the day he got here. I thought I was seeing things; I shrugged it off but I was a moron. I should've done something then. Instead I pretended not to see anything and let him stay here, in our house and disrespect you and our relationship. I was stupid, baby, so stupid. Please, forgive me Randy. I can't lose you over this. I can't live my life without you."

The glare in Randy's eyes softened somewhat by the time John finished speaking and he slowly relaxed in the hold. "What did you do to him?"

"Spilled hot coffee in his groin, choked him, knocked him on his ass and told him to stay away from both of us or fear my rage. I think he got the hint. Between the punch from you last night and this today he's gotta be a moron not to have," John shrugged, a small smile on his face. "The only bad thing was I did it in that little café we like and now I'm pretty sure I won't be welcome back there anytime soon."

"Tampa is full of café's. We'll find another one," replied Randy, a smirk coming upon his lips.

"We will?" asked John, a hopeful tone in his voice. Randy slowly nodded. "We will, in time…"

John pulled Randy in, hugging him tightly. "Time is all I'm asking for. I love you, baby. I'm so sorry, Ran and I won't stop apologizing until you tell me you believe me. I know you would never lie to me and I'm sorry I didn't act like it this morning."

"I know you're sorry and I know how it sucks to lose someone you considered a friend." Randy pulled bad and rested his head on John's forehead. "I've been through it and I'm sorry you had to go through it, too, Johnny."

"All that matters is if I lost you. I can lose anyone but not you, Randy." John moved his hands up to Randy's face and cupped it gently. "Please tell me I haven't lost you, baby."

Randy stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever before he finally shook his head. "You haven't lost me,"

John's eyes watered as he stared at Randy. His hand grabbed the back of Randy's neck and he pulled him forward, slamming his mouth against the younger man's. Randy moaned and returned John's kiss. He put his hands on John's chest as his arms moved around Randy, pulling him close in an iron grip.

John's tongue pushed between Randy's lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. Randy opened for him, allowing John to taste him as he desired. John broke the kiss and moved his lips below Randy's ear and to his neck. He kissed Randy's exposed neck, sucking at the soft skin at the base of his neck, where it met his collarbone. John's lips and teeth were rubbing against his skin, sending prickles of pleasure down Randy's spine, straight to his dick.

"Johnny." Randy moaned, trying to pull him closer, gripping John's hips hard enough to bruise as he tugged. His hand drifted up to John's chest then down towards the waistband of his jeans.

John groaned and suddenly pulled away. "God, I love you, baby. The thought of never having you again…you're perfect, Randy. I don't deserve you."

"I love you, too, John," Randy said as he held onto him tightly. "I will always only love you. You are who I want for the rest of my life and no one will every change that. I hope you know that by now. Don't ever doubt that, please, Johnny. No one in this world, especially a little shit like Matt, can affect what we are and what we share unless we let it. And I…" He kissed John's eyes and nose. "…won't let it."

Randy's mouth covered John's and he moaned as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. One of Randy's hands caressed John's head while the other undid the older man's shirt to stroke the powerful muscles of his chest. As the kiss ended, Randy moved down John's body, kissing and licking his chest and abs. As he licked his way down the hard muscles, Randy undid John's jeans and buried his face in the crotch, inhaling John's scent. He held tightly onto John's hips as they instinctively thrust towards him.

"Don't move," Randy commanded softly. John nodded down at him, fighting to remain. Randy removed John's shirt before kneeling again to remove his jeans and underwear. He let his tongue taste John's strong thighs before placing gentle bites to the sensitive inner thighs.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Randy asked as he gazed up at his lover.

John gazed downwards with a mix of love and desire. "Anything you want, baby," he panted. "I love you…I need you so much."

"Come down here with me," Randy said. He sat on John's lap, one leg on either side of him as he straddled his lover, his hands on John's broad shoulders. He leaned into John's ear, slipping his tongue into the tiny channel before whispering huskily, "Make me ready for you."

John's moan vibrated through both their bodies making Randy tremble in arousal and anticipation. Their erections rubbed gently together, leaking steadily and slicking both shafts. John coated his fingers with a mixture of both men's pre-cum and reached behind Randy to find his opening. As one long, thick finger pressed inside, Randy's back arched. John's mouth sucked first one then the other of Randy's nipples. As he pressed a second finger inside, he stroked Randy's prostate and his teeth lightly grazed and tugged each sensitive nub.

"Yes," Randy moaned in response, his hips grinding on the fingers impaling him. "Please, Johnny" he begged as a third finger entered his channel, stretching, and preparing him to accept John within him.

"Ride me, baby," John groaned deeply. He helped Randy to lift and position himself over his hard flesh. John threw his head back with a drawn out moan as his throbbing length was enveloped in searing tightness. He heard Randy's own moan of pleasure as the younger man flexed his toned thighs to raise and lower himself. John's hands and mouth feasted on Randy's soft, warm skin as the younger man moved on the shaft that impaled him. John thrust his hips upwards with every downward move of his mate to bury himself more deeply in the tight channel.

"Need more, baby," he ground out after long minutes of pleasure.

Randy held John's face as he gazed into impassioned blue eyes. He nodded and moved his lips to John's ear. "I'm yours, Johnny. Take me; give us what we both want, what we both need."

John saw the fire of need and love in Randy's bright blue depths. With a low groan, John flipped Randy on his back, pushing his erection deeper inside the willing body of his lover. He now loomed over the younger man and the angle allowed for deeper penetration of the body so pliant beneath him. He moved Randy's legs to drape over his shoulders and plunged hard and fast into him. He relished Randy's scream as he raked over the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again. John's mouth fastened on the flesh of Randy's neck and shoulder, sucking, biting and marking his mate. In response, Randy thrashed and moaned incoherently, lost in the sensations.

As John's hand pressed between their bodies and surrounded Randy's engorged flesh, Randy screamed at the final stimulation. He arched as his climax overwhelmed him. John saw his lover consumed by his powerful orgasm and it triggered the bigger man's own climax. As Randy erupted beneath him, John's shaft was squeezed with an almost brutal intensity. John threw back his head and moaned loudly, crying out Randy's name. Randy was lost in pleasure and John's seed flowed deep into the welcoming body to mark Randy as belonging to him and him alone until finally both men lay panting, sweat-damp and spent. With a sigh of contentment, John kissed the bruise to Randy's neck, the younger man lying satiated beneath him. He allowed Randy's limp legs to lower to the floor as he kissed at his soft lips. John rolled their bodies to the side and slipped from Randy's sated body.

"God, I love you, Randy," he said his voice hoarse. "You're everything to me, baby."

"I know, baby. I love you too, Johnny," Randy affirmed in little more than a whisper.

John smiled as Randy turned to snuggle against his larger body, his head pillowed on John's shoulder. As he heard the contented sigh, John tightened his grip around the man in his arms, knowing without any doubt, Randy was the one that completed him and no one would come between them.

**A/N: Review, guys and don't ever feel afraid to request a one-shot from me! It may take me awhile but I will do it! Just be polite always! **


End file.
